


Cotton Candy

by GlasyaLabolas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Shizuo expands his pornographic horizons.





	1. A Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a birthday fic for Shizuo that got totally out of hand as I realized that I enjoyed writing a slutty Psyche far too much.

Shizuo’s preferred pornographic website allows him to search via the tags, making finding one’s preferences super simple. He’s not a very kinky individual, but the organized set-up lets him find exactly whatever he’s in the mood for in that particular moment. He rarely strays from the common and more traditional tags and the few stars he’s come to like watching, but today he finds himself bored of the familiar faces. So Shizuo figures _whatever, it’s just porn_ and decides to expand his horizons.

 

Clicking to expand the search bar, Shizuo hesitates when the large drop-down menu rolls down. He doesn’t have a preference between men and women, so he leaves that selection void. He prefers smaller and thinner individuals, particularly the way the more vocal ones will twist, writhe, and arch, so he clicks to specify that in his search. The page reloads as he selects, helping him as quickly as possible to send him off to a video. The default listings are set to sort by most popular while also preferencing the ones currently streaming and viewable, if one has a subscription, which Shizuo shamefully does.

 

With his thread of kinks and position preferences now completely empty, numerous stars that Shizuo’s never set eyes on before have their stills loading up on his screen. He scrolls through most of the currently airing list, passing by a lot women with cute faces being defiled in one way or another. Too much of the heterosexual pornography available carries an aggressive vibe that unsettles Shizuo’s comfort. The men manhandle their partner or rough her up on purpose, and it all just kills it for the blond.

 

Shizuo’s finger freezes above his scroll wheel as a new still from an airing stream loads up. “What the fuck,” he exhales as he stares at the still of a young man being rammed into by his male partner.

 

Shizuo’s disturbed and intrigued at the image, but not due to any of the kinks listed, the typical list provided by each streamer entirely absent with the exclusion of _missionary_ on this one. No, it’s the young man, the star, the main event, that catches him off guard. The thin brunet currently being fucked in full view of the camera, with the exception of his eye color, looks _exactly_ like Izaya Orihara.

 

Shizuo only clicks on that particular pornographic stream because of the resemblance.

 

It loads lightning quick and the blond’s ears are instantly assaulted with the brunet’s moans and the wet slapping of skin as he’s repeatedly thrust into. Shizuo’s never heard Izaya moan, but he’d believe it to sound like the young man’s if he were forced to guess.

 

The video quality of the stream is triple that of its still picture quality and the resemblance, along with Shizuo’s dick, only grows. The brunet on camera has the same curvature of the flea’s face, his sharp eyes and nose. It’s so uncanny that Shizuo would bet on the young man being Izaya himself, he’s the type of bastard that probably gets off on being watched by hundreds of voyeurs.

 

Shizuo’s not exactly sure what to do with the information presented. Should he unblock the flea’s number on his phone and send the bastard the link? If it’s really Izaya, then Shizuo now knows what is probably a kept secret. If it isn’t, then… Izaya might freak out, and that’d be mildly humorous up until the brunet accuses him of masturbating to his image.

 

Shizuo hasn’t touched his dick, not yet.

 

The brunet with the pink eyes has to be the most vocal porn star Shizuo’s come across. He can’t even tell when the young man breathes with his constant stream of moans and verbal encouragement to his partner.

 

“ _Ah! Right there! Yes! Yes!_ ” The brunet’s head flies back against the mattress as he cries out, his face entirely red from the continuous exertion and pleasure. Drool leaks out of the corner of his mouth as it gapes with another moan. His back arches up and off of the mattress deliciously as his prostate is barraged, his fingers tightly coiling up the bright pink sheets between each digit.

 

The top-down view provides a full view of the brunet’s whole body, the angle slightly curved to get some of the penetration in frame. There’s a hand on his hip, holding him in place as a thick cock is vigorously thrusted into his ass. The other hand of his partner is under his knee, hoisting it up and out of the way for better access.

 

“ _Don’t stop! Don’t stop!_ ” The brunet continues crying, his head shaking from left to right every other thrust, impossibly mussing his hair more. More drool spills from his glistening lips, his cock profusely leaking a small puddle onto his stomach. It hasn’t been touched once since Shizuo’s clicked onto the stream and the brunet seems more than pleased with just being fucked. The purpling head knocks against the brunet’s stomach as his body is rocked on the mattress with each thrust, smearing the pooling precum.

 

The brunet’s head lolls on the mattress, his glazed over eyes fluttering at the camera. “Come inside, okay?” He manages to say between his heady moans. Though largely directed at the viewers, Shizuo somehow manages to catch the quick flicker of his pink eyes to the man behind the camera.

 

In response, the hand under the brunet’s knee opens him wider and drags him a fraction closer to the edge of the bed to speed up his thrusts. The brunet releases a coo that transforms into a lingering wanton moan. His head rolls back again, his thighs now quaking as pleasure thrums up his body.

 

“ _A-Ah! So deep!_ ” He cries as some of his twisting fingers give up their purchase of the bedsheets. They fly to his plump lips, their tips dancing along the wet flesh. He keeps blinking, fluttering his moist eyelashes as he keeps re-righting his eyes as they desperately try to roll back into his skull as his prostate is drilled. “ _Mm, I-- I’m--!_ ”

 

The brunet’s pink eyes widen, his mouth spreading open with a loud moan as he comes. His cock violently jerks as he releases thick, white rivets that paint across his ivory chest. His thighs begin to quiver, faltering to snap closed, and his moan chokes into a keen as his partner continues to assault his hypersensitive prostate, looking for their own release.

 

The brunet’s blissed out expression focuses on the camera and its viewers as his partner continues fucking him. He giggles, unexpectantly, and manages to spread his legs wider with a soft, inviting moan. “C’mon,” he exhales, “fill me up.” The tips of his fingers drift upwards and into his mouth, his small tongue languidly licking the pads.

 

The brunet gasps with the next thrust, his eyes darting down to where he’s being penetrated as his partner finally comes undone inside of him. He takes over the motions as cum spills inside of him, shifting and rocking his hips to milk his partner dry with a look of pure, debauched bliss in place.

 

As the stream quiets, Shizuo can finally hear the pleas of his dick uninterrupted. It’s demanding and impatient, but his screaming brain is preoccupied with how to process everything he’s witnessed. The flushed brunet was unabashedly attractive and used their eroticism with expertise, their cute lips murmuring something to their partner as the stream is muted and booted down by the hosts, but none of his behavior erases the uncanny resemblance from Shizuo’s mind. Shizuo’s eyes finally peel away from the finished video stream to gaze at the username of the streamer.

 

When Shizuo manages to get his hands to move in a direction away from his pants, he finds out that PsychedelicDreams01 has a plethora of videos archived. They’re practically a regular streamer, coming with a _subscribe to_ button that only the habitual streamers get, and they offer a wide catalog of various kinks as well. The brunet, “Psyche”, wears various get-ups in some of the stills, from women’s lingerie to clip-on cat ears with a cat tail butt plug. He claims to dislike only a few kinks that he refuses to partake in, but otherwise offers everything under the sun already available in video format.

 

Their bio is as miniscule as other stars’ on the site, the only worthwhile piece of information mentioning their supportive boyfriend as their streaming partner.

 

Psyche’s page comes with a donation link and a request link, offering private and special shows for a higher price, and its their existence that cues Shizuo to realize that the young man is probably not Izaya in a sub-par disguise. As elaborate as some of the flea’s fucked up jokes can be, he wouldn’t need the additional income that the pornographic site provides for their stars via their patrons. It just wouldn’t make sense, but neither does the informant having a porn star doppelganger and Shizuo can’t stop himself from staring at the star’s stills as if they’ll suddenly reveal themselves to be fakes.

 

One video’s cover offers the demurely poised brunet, his petite mouth and soft lips agape, as a forkful of angel cake is held in front of his hungry mouth.

 

Shizuo’s not entirely sure if he wants to explore all of these new offered kinks.

 

Shizuo’s not sure if he wants to think anymore about this unusual situation he’s found himself in as his fixated and dilated eyes keep roaming over images of the sexually posed brunet.

 

Shizuo’s not going to feel guilty when he clicks onto another video, though he’ll admit to some disgust with himself when his dick jerks at Psyche’s camera-directed coy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me to continue this because I am already considering it. I have too many porn oneshots in my drafts. (Writing porn can be a real pain in the ass, y'know.)
> 
> I'm over 21 and absolutely not shy to hear about you wanking in the comments! As always, let me know of any errors or any tag suggestions to make this fic more accessible for others to find!


	2. Sweet Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo learns about what the Spontaneous tag is for the really hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I continued this. My bad. It probably deserved more editing.

Shizuo shamefully becomes one of Psyche’s regulars. After the second or third video featuring the brunet, he finds that most of his curious disgust at the resemblance has vanished for genuine attraction to the performer. Psyche _is_ attractive and knows how to play coy when he’s not acting shamefully erotic. His pretend personality for the cameras creates some distance from Izaya in Shizuo’s mind, the on-screen brunet’s various lacy and otherwise feminine outfits helping all the while.

 

Psyche releases a small handful of videos in the week that Shizuo’s been subscribed and, after a particularity stressful work day, Shizuo decides to release some pent-up stress the traditional way. Psyche has recently finished a live-stream, its tags still empty with the exception of “ _Spontaneous_ ” and its typically inciting still image still unset. Shizuo shrugs, wanting to just get on with it, and clicks on the subscriber-only stream so that it loads while he drops his pants.

 

The camera placement is atrocious, capturing most of the room Shizuo’s become more familiar with, and angled as if the camera was forgotten on a desk. Psyche’s bed with its pink sheets and too many pillows sits in the most centered corner as an empty kotatsu fills the empty floor space between the bed and whatever is behind the camera keep it elevated.

 

There’s rustling movement and a door shutting a bit too forcefully in Shizuo’s ears before the silence is filled with the noise of rushed and passionate lip smacking. The blond flushes, feeling more like a voyeur than ever, as two pairs of legs slowly and awkwardly back up into the camera’s view. Shizuo recognizes Psyche’s bare shaven legs and straining pink panties immediately as they back up for the clothed pair leading them. Psyche’s milky thighs quiver as his heel meets the kotatsu and his pause in movement causes his partner to reach down, grabbing a handful of the brunet’s rear to keep still while they grinds their crotch against Psyche’s. The kissing stops as Psyche moans, his hands limping from their presumed caress of their partner’s chest to grip his partner’s belt. Psyche’s fingers eagerly work his partner’s belt as soft kissing starts up again in Shizuo’s ears, Psyche’s pleased cooing intermediately interrupting the noise.

 

As Psyche finally undoes his partner’s belt, he nudges his thigh between their legs, directing them to back up and lean against the wall. More of the brunet’s pert ass in pink is displayed to the camera as his deft fingers drag his partner’s fly down. Psyche giggles into a few more kisses off-screen before abruptly dropping to his knees, his hands latching onto his partner’s white pants and exposed boxers to tug down as he kneels. Psyche’s flushed, angular face is finally partially visible to the lens, as well as his partner’s equally flushed erection.

 

Shizuo spots a few fresh love-bites on the brunet’s bare neck and shoulder as Psyche tenderly kisses the dickhead before him. Wrapping a hand around their partner’s erection, Psyche strokes it adoringly as he upgrades from kissing the head to lolling his tongue on it like a treat. Psyche’s partner moans appreciatively, their posture slumping against the wall as one of their hands begin petting Psyche’s hair.

 

“I should tie you up,” a male voice husks. Their fingers comb through strands of Psyche’s black hair as he alternates to licking up the shaft to wet it. “Teach you about interrupting me while ‘M workin’.”

 

Psyche’s hand releases his partner’s cock in favor of snatching the wrist atop his head. His gaze is excited and sultry as he looks up at his partner and scoots forward on the wooden floor. “Teach me, Deli. You know that I gotta be told things twice.” Psyche teases, his eyelashes fluttering demurely. Leaning forward, Psyche gives their partner’s dickhead another lick before swallowing it down expertly and retreating, licking it once again like a treat.

 

Psyche’s partner moans again as their cock is treated like a savored popsicle in summer. “Yer head’s always empty,” they complain into a moan, their hips stuttering forward as Psyche’s lips drag from the base again. Something twinkles in the brunet’s eyes at the aborted movement and he pulls away, saliva dragging a thin line between his lips and their beading erection, to enticingly look up.

 

“Except for cock?” Psyche asks, his wet lips smirking humorously. His partner is trying to retort when Psyche suddenly tugs their wrist, placing their fingers back into his hair and their palm over the back of his head, and dives back down onto their dick. Psyche’s invitation is immediately acted upon, their fingers tangling in his hair as his head is forced downward by the back of his skull. The brunet moans as his esophagus is forced to accommodate to their size, his throat expanding in view of the camera. Psyche’s partner bucks forward at his satisfied noise, the wet cavern engulfing their dick vibrating with the sound.

 

The duo find a silent rhythm to move to quickly. Psyche bobs his head in intermittent and brief moments to breathe while his partner lazily humps into his mouth before they decide to shove his head back down and fuck into his bruising throat without abandon. This stream has gone in a much rougher direction than Shizuo’s become accustomed to from Psyche, but it shamefully still manages to push a button Shizuo didn’t know he had. Something about watching the brunet having his mouth forced down on a dick lights a strangely pleasurable fire in Shizuo’s gut that he doesn’t want to think about. The time-stamp claims that there’s much more beyond just the face-fucking, and so the blond tries very, very hard not to go beyond stroking his attentive, leaking erection.

 

Snot dribbles from Psyche’s nose as drool viscously spills from his red lips and reflexive tears collect in the corner of his eyes. Psyche’s knees are beginning to visibly ache when their partner suddenly yanks his head back by his hair, their wet erection slipping free from his mouth. Psyche seems to know exactly what his partner wants and eagerly opens his mouth in time for the string of fluid to hit his face. Cum stripes across the brunet’s tongue and scarlet face, more of the fluid catching on his cheeks than in his mouth.

 

“ _Fuck,_ you’re such a slut.” Psyche’s partner curses appreciatively as Psyche swallows what he’s collected, entirely unperturbed with the act.

 

“C’mon, Deli, give me mine!” The brunet encourages as he eagerly stands up, his choice of underwear straining against his erection and causing the thin material to mold to the shape of his ass.

 

Psyche’s partner immediately embraces him closer, their arms wrapping around his thinner chest as the audio picks up their wet kissing. Psyche releases a languid moan as he’s squeezed closer, one of his partner’s hands leaving his hips to fit their fingers down into his underwear to grope the smooth flesh of his rear. The thin material does nothing to hide the other male’s fingers as they intermittently squeeze and fondle before finally dipping lower. Psyche gasps wetly off-screen as their index finger finds his lubed asshole.

 

“ _Fuck, Psyche._ ” The other male groans aloud as Psyche giggles mischievously.

 

The brunet pulls away, his partner’s hand retreating, and fits his fingers around the hem of his panties. Psyche wiggles his hips and ass enticingly as he pulls his underwear off, his devious smile only captured by the lens as he bends to toss the panties off of his feet. Back-stepping towards the kotatsu, Psyche shamefully drops to his palms on top of the small, wooden table, his knees resting on one of the sitting pillows.

 

Psyche smirks over his shoulder at his partner and gives his rear a little shake. His eyes twinkle with absolute delight despite the cum drying across his face. “I thought that you were gonna punish me,” the brunet coos melodically.

 

“Punishment just winds you tighter,” his partner teases back softly. Shaking off the pants and boxers from around their ankles, the other man kneels into place behind the brunet. They’re still wearing a dress shirt as opposed to the brunet, entirely unbuttoned and too flashy for Shizuo’s tastes. Caressing Psyche’s hips for a brief moment, his partner grips his flesh to hold still.

 

Psyche’s head lolls down, his mouth opening with a silent moan, as he’s slowly entered. His thighs grow further apart as he makes space for the other man to fit between his legs as much as possible. The brunet’s cherry red, flushed face lifts back up for the camera as the back of his thighs meet his partner’s. Psyche bites his lip, his eyes glazing as he wiggles in place, feeling the thick protrusion spearing his insides and brushing his prostate. Deep is exactly how he likes it, what makes his eyes roll and mouth open for the cameras.

 

Psyche chokes out a gasp as his partner stutters their hips forward spontaneously. His dilated eyes widen and his head spins over his shoulder. “ _Do it,_ ” he demands as his fingers grope along the table to gripe the fame for support, leaning more into the camera’s view.

 

The other male releases one of Psyche’s hips to reach around and secure his grip on his thigh. Psyche turns his head back around and licks his lips in anticipation, his tongue only making it to one corner of his mouth before his partner begins fucking into him.

 

Psyche gasps with a squeak as his body is pumped into relentlessly. His mouth gapes as his eyes unfocus from the barrage of pleasure rushing up his spine and frying his brain. The dried drool on his lips and chin wet anew as it accumulates around his tongue and spills from his open mouth. His partner barely pulls out before spearing back in, slapping their flesh against one another with each quick thrust. Psyche can’t think about a single thing aside from the cock rubbing his prostate as his ass is fucked, and the result is a loud delighted moan.

 

Things have gotten rough again, much to Shizuo’s chagrin. Psyche’s persistent enjoyment eats away some of the blond’s displeasure, the young man’s moans finally singing in his ears. The positioning of the camera has given the stream more of a voyeuristic quality that Shizuo’s unsure how to feel about, and it’s not helped by how some of Psyche’s stream persona has vanished. The video carries the vibe of a secret home-made porno instead of the typically more polished videos Psyche releases. The brunet’s pink eyes have been carrying a unique twinkle that Shizuo has only gotten split-second glances of until this very stream and, belatedly, Shizuo remembers that Psyche’s streaming partner is his aforementioned boyfriend. Psyche is likely very much in love with the man that regularly fucks him in his videos and Shizuo isn’t sure if he feels more like a pervert for his faux spying or more turned on by the fact that all parties are equally enjoying this.

 

Shizuo’s face flushes red as his fingers grip his cock tighter and begin stroking in the fast rhythm of the fucking in the video. Psyche’s prolific moaning and the slapping of skin drowns Shizuo’s ears in sound. The brunet’s face blooms with exertion on-screen, drool rolling down his lips and chin as the dried streaks of cum paint whitish splotches around his cheeks, lips, and chin.

 

Psyche’s partner abruptly releases his hip in favor of reaching around for the brunet’s neglected erection. Psyche’s moaning kilters off into a shriek and his straining arms fold under the onslaught of pleasure, slumping him against the kotatsu.. Thrusting forward into his partner’s hand, Psyche takes over pumping both his cock in his boyfriend’s hand and the cock in his ass. He moans loudly as he melts against the wood, the multiple sensations sending his nerves into overdrive.

 

Psyche whines when the hand releases his wet, purpling erection, but his boyfriend seems to have something better in mind. The brunet crumbles further against the kotatsu as a palm on his back urges him down against the wood. Psyche moans languidly as his partner stutters their hips again, testing the new angle and getting Psyche’s loud, appreciative approval. Their hands leave the brunet’s body entirely as they finally shrug off their shirt and throw it off to the side.

 

Shizuo can feel himself getting closer and he knows that Psyche must be too, judging by the time-stamp. The brunet’s endurance was commendable, if not wildly honed, and Shizuo just can’t say the same for his own. Psyche’s partner refit their hand on his thigh, the other bracing for the table as they lean over him. Psyche moans as he’s penetrated deeply again and his bare back is fit against his boyfriend’s bare chest. The dazed look of pleasure on Psyche’s face momentarily cracks, his lips pulling into a smile as he leans back against the warmth of his lover and fits his hand over theirs on the kotatsu.

 

Shizuo’s orgasm slams into him like a speeding bus as Psyche rolls his head over his shoulder to kiss his boyfriend as they lower into the camera’s view. The on-screen blond passionately kisses back, the moist noise branding into Shizuo’s burning ears. Shizuo’s widening eyes are imprinting the image into the back of their lids until his hand jerks forward and slams the laptop lid closed, unfortunately cracking the lid and smearing the computer with fresh cum in his haste.

 

“ _What the fuck. What the fuck._ ” Shizuo exhales repeatedly as his racing heart refuses to calm down, post-orgasmic bliss or not.

 

A guilty attraction to Psyche was no longer Shizuo’s only problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to become A Thing, but I guess it did. Oops? I really have no plan for this. Guess I'll wing it. I wrote most of this to California Girls.
> 
> I'm over 21 and absolutely not shy to hear about you wanking in the comments! As always, let me know of any errors or any tag suggestions to make this fic more accessible for others to find!


End file.
